With the ever improving technology in the communication front, communication devices like mobile devices are used for performing additional functions such as enabling video calls, playing high definition games, enabling conference calls and so forth in addition to the basic voice calls. Among all the functions provided by the communication devices, conference call has emerged as one of the most important function at the organization level as it bridges the gap between the users. The additional functions provided by the communication devices in-turn require the use of various network resources. Thus, efficient and effective use of the various network resources is required in order to optimize the various additional functions provided by the communication devices.
In one of the existing techniques, for calls involving users across different (access as well as core) networks and involving VoIP network, Next Generation Network (NGN), or IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) network, optimization of network resources for media plane transport may be achieved by optimizing the overall network path between the users involved in the communication session. This is typically achieved by eliminating unnecessary nodes in the network path of the media flow, and by optimizing the transmission length over which the media content is transported between the users. In order to achieve this, the existing technique optimizes the overall network path by selecting appropriate media server for sessions involving media server resources, e.g., conferencing, transcoding, and so forth. However, selection of the appropriate media servers may still result in a sub-optimal utilization of the network resources like bandwidth, Central Processing Unit (CPU), memory and so forth due to a higher network path length arising out of the topology for a particular scenario, policy etc.
In the existing scenario, various techniques have been proposed for selection of appropriate media server for sessions involving media server resources. For example, a technique for selection of appropriate media server is proposed at the point when a media server is required to be brought into the session for the first time for a particular feature (e.g., conference) and may include scenarios involving roaming of the served user. Similarly, another technique for selection of optimal media server for conference calls, takes into account the CPU load (utilization level) of the media processors (the media plane of a media server) that are controlled by a multipoint controller unit (the control plane of a media server) in an operator's network. Further, yet another technique for selection of optimal media server takes into account the calling user's location (which is determined by the prefix or the trunk-group identity, in case of a landline number) and in case of unavailability of calling user's location, the technique takes into account the called user's location. However, the existing techniques for selection of media server are inappropriate for network optimization.
Another problem in the existing technique arises for a multi-party session, where in order to handle a plurality of users say for example, ten users in the session, the selected media server is unable to handle the number of the users individually.
The existing technique thus, fails to address a situation when no media servers can individually fulfil the resource requirements of a session. In addition, the existing technique also fails to address the optimal use of the network resources during the session. Thus, there is a need for a method which provides a federated mode of operation of media servers for establishing a session under resource constraints. Also, there is a need for optimization of the network resources of the media servers in the communication network.